


I Want to Taste You

by kipsi



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Sadism, M/M, Objectification, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always loved to use his mouth and now as he was bound, he didn't even have a choice. He didn't mind at all, though being completely free would have given him a bit more variation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who loves these two dorks.
> 
> Can be read separately or as a continuation to [Bound And Desperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2333447).

The immense sense of power that he felt was breathtaking, affecting him so strongly that he had to take a moment to try and calm himself down, no matter how difficult it was now that he had finally succeeded and reached his goal. It had been so easy, almost _too easy_ , but _oh_ how he had enjoyed it nevertheless.

He hid his smirk, remembering immediately how easily it was done even now without the bandages covering his mouth. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth, wetting his dry and chapped lips, tasting his own salty skin as he kept his gaze fixed on the fidgeting man before him. His new _friend_. His precious saviour, who hadn't the slightest idea of what was bound to happen to him. Soon.

The smaller man had been so sweet, so oblivious and obedient it hadn't taken that long for him to coax him closer as he whispered to him promises he would keep if he would help him a bit - untie his bandages. It would be enough, for now. He knew that the shy man would become more skittish if he asked him to help him out of his straitjacket. He saw the flick of uneasiness in the other's eyes, those wide hazel orbs staring at him cautiously.

He gave the man a small, gentle smile, reassuring him with it - seeing how it affected the other after a while; his tense shoulders relaxing a bit as he shifted his eyes shyly elsewhere, chewing his lip with a nervous blush burning his cheeks. How cute. He looked so perfect too, so untouched. His skin looked _so_ soft, _so_ smooth and _silky_. He couldn't wait to touch it. To taste it. He wouldn't.

The man was in his territory now, the shy thing had come into his cell so easily after a bit of persuading. He had looked so lost before, like a stray dog looking for a new owner. The sight of the other had made him want him, help him, _own_ him. And now as he stood in front of him, the cell's door having been pushed accidentally closed, he had him trapped. He had him for himself.

And he wouldn't wait. Not anymore.

He took a step closer to the man, seeing how he tensed again at the sudden movement, his eyes snapping up at him with panic and worry. He didn't let his smile drop from his face when he cornered the man against his cell's dirty wall, caging his prey easily with his taller frame. He could hear how the smaller man's breathing turned rapid, his eyes widening more when his back hit the wall and he tried to press himself against it more firmly to get away, to escape from him.

But there was no escape, not anymore. Now that he had fallen into his trap, he wouldn't ever leave. The man stiffened when he bowed his head closer to his, a small smirk now playing on his own lips as he moved towards the man's neck, suddenly hearing quiet, almost inaudible muttering. He saw how the other's lips trembled, the words broken, and he pressed closer to him, wanting to hear.

" _P-p-pplease, I-I-I-I-_ ," he heard. The man's voice was shaky and delightful, and he listened to his stuttering with mirth.

He let his lips brush against the man's neck, enjoying the shocked gasp that broke away from the other's lips, quieting his whispers and leaving him stock-still. The silence annoyed him instantly as he had enjoyed the man's soft voice, but he let it slide, knowing that he would be hearing it again soon. He was pleasantly surprised when he let his tongue lick a long line over the smooth skin, hearing a muffled whine while tasting the salty texture of the man's flesh. He had underestimated his _friend_ , he was more than perfect.

The taste of him was indescribable and he shivered when his tongue swept against his neck again, his teeth scratching the silky skin until he couldn't contain himself anymore and he bit down. Not too deep, but to feel the flesh between his teeth. It felt _so good_ , and the smaller man cried out in pain, pushing himself against him, his sweet voice echoing in the cell.

He let his tongue run around the mouthful of the flesh he had before releasing it, his saliva cooling on the other's skin, glistening before him. He moved over to his ear, licking the shell of it, his hot breath ghosting on the other's skin. He wanted to touch, taste _everything_. This shy thing was his price, his to explore. This silky skin was _his_.

His tongue twirled inside the other's ear, tasting him, and the man jumped, hitting his head against the brick wall, a hiss of breath leaving his lips. He marveled at the other's reaction, his lips curving into a wicked grin as he sucked at his earlobe, feeling him tremble against him and smelling his blood, the back of the man's head probably gotten cut as he had hit it.

He could taste the nervous sweat on him, the terrified flavor of it with every lick. His temple was slick with it, and he mouthed his way down to his still jerking lips that tensed immediately under his, a small and scared whimper leaving the man. He delighted in the softness of the other's mouth, not getting enough of it when he pushed his tongue inside, feeling the warmth and moistness of it. He wanted to keep himself there forever, the silkiness of the inside of the man's cheeks making it harder for him to breathe.

The man shuddered when he explored his mouth, running his tongue over everything that he found. The faint moan that escaped the other's lips made the man froze, and he couldn't help but chuckle at this shy creature, who was so easy to pin against the wall like a small frightened animal.

He sucked his lower lip into his own mouth, sinking his teeth into it and drawing blood at last, his friend jerking and yelping at the stinging cut. The warmth of the blood filled his tongue and taste buds as he seeked for more. He couldn't stop the purr that forced itself out of his throat, the sound scaring the other motionless once again.

It didn't matter. All that he cared about was this beautiful, tasty skin, his friend, who hadn't left him but helped instead. And now it was his turn to help him.

This lost and frail creature was clearly in the need of someone giving them their helping hand. And he was willing to do that, _oh_ , he had been from the first moment he had laid his eyes on him. Pulling himself reluctantly away from his friend, he watched how the other's face had turned bright red as he was panting heavily now, staring at him with confusion and a hint of timidity.

He licked his lips, tasting the other's flavor that lingered on them. He wanted to taste _more_ of him. _All_ of him. His friend started to whisper to himself again, his eyes moving frantically from one direction to another, probably looking for a way to escape. He leaned closer to him, giving him a toothy grin before he moved with more force, startling the other completely as he fell down onto the floor with a surprised cry.

He moved over to him, enjoying the sight of his back curving and his whole being shaking, his head turning to look at him with scared eyes. " _Shhh, shhh, I'm going to help you_ ," he whispered, pinning him down with his weight and nuzzling his neck with his nose, feeling that smooth skin against his. It felt _good_.

He nipped the delicate skin of his neck before moving his teeth to the collar of the thin shirt that his friend was wearing, smirking down at it before starting to rip it, his teeth sharp enough for it to come off easily enough after a moment, the man's pants following soon after. The fabric that they used for their clothes was so cheap - and it definitely wasn't the first time he had benefited from it.

The sight in front of him was breathtaking and only just _looking_ left him shivering. The bareness of his friend made him remember his own straitjacket, and he bit his lip with frustration, all of a sudden feeling all of the straps on his own skin, keeping the straitjacket tight and uncomfortable around him. He ignored it and concentrated on the bare skin before him, something that he had fantasized about so many times lately. He could feel the last of his self-control slipping away with every passing second.

His lips turned into a sly grin , seeing those brown eyes still watching him almost pleadingly, _asking for his help_. He couldn't contain himself anymore, not now that all he could see was milky skin, right there, just waiting to be touched. _Tasted_.

The first lick was thrilling yet again, his tongue travelling from the man's neck to his shoulder. He was pleasantly surprised that the other tasted even better than before. The more he let his tongue to run down his back, the more he heard whimpers. His teeth were leaving imprints behind as he nipped the skin, grinning when he occassionally bit down a bit harder and received a broken gasp from his friend.

He found the shallow cut on the back of the other's head that he had gotten before, a bit of blood still oozing free from it. He brushed his lips against the cut at first, smudging his lips with the blood, the man flinching under him and starting to curl up. " _Don't worry, I'll take care of this_ ," he murmured at him, sweeping his tongue over the blood then, his friend gasping and crying out. " _Mmm, so silky_ ," he purred, licking his lips.

The sensations he felt himself were overwhelming. He had thought about this so much, so obsessively, and now actually having it all was just _too much_. He couldn't help himself, wanting to taste _everything_. He had always loved to use his mouth and now as he was bound, he didn't even have a choice. He didn't mind at all, though being completely free would have given him a bit more variation.

He was keeping the man relatively still, his weight pinning him down to the floor, holding him there when he moved further down. He wanted to taste his friend _from the inside_. He was sure that his flesh would be even softer, just like his mouth, and just the mere idea of it made him drool. He was breathing more heavily now, his mind clouded by this tremendous need. He could feel his trapped dick, completely neglected despite the straitjacket's straps pressing against it, the sensation not enough at all. He couldn't think straight anymore, his whole being overwhelmed when he bit down at the other's ass, then pushing his tongue inside him.

He moaned, feeling the tightness and the warmth around his tongue, his saliva dripping down his chin when he moved his tongue a bit, hearing suddenly an unexpected groan. His friend's sweet voice bubbled out of him, more loudly now, his pleading utterly _lovely_. He twirled his tongue, feeling the other's silky inner walls, the sensation completely maddening.

He couldn't help but push his tongue deeper, all the way into that warmth, wanting to feel every inch of it. His saliva was making everything moist, even softer, his tongue moving more easily now with every thrust. He sucked, tasting something new than just salty skin, the man trembling and letting out muffled moans. He hadn't even noticed when the other had started to push himself against him, his mind having been so occupied.

The soft whimpers he heard drove him crazy, as did the silky texture of his friend's flesh - he could feel his cock pulsing now, pre-cum leaking down to his shaft. He groaned, frustrated again by his straitjacket. He should have coaxed his friend to help him out of it; no matter how long it would've taken. Now he had no choice but to grind against him. However, this time at least it wouldn't be just his imagination - he had an alive, moving and silky _thing_ under him.

He didn't want to withdraw his tongue from that slickness; he would have loved to feel it forever against his flesh, but he moved nevertheless. He could finally see his friend, hiding his blushing face with his hands, his ears red from embarrassment. He looked at him with amusement before bending over him, biting his shoulder again, leaving an angry red mark on his skin as he started to grind against his ass, the man gasping at the feeling.

He covered his upper back with bite marks, some deeper than others, while rubbing himself against him, growling and whispering to him _how silky he felt_ , _how good he tasted_. The straitjacket added extra friction to his movements, everything feeling _too good_ , his mouth against the other's shoulder blades, drooling again at the burning pleasure he felt, his friend whimpering under him.

He sank his teeth hard into the other's flesh when he felt himself coming, his whole being shaking with his climax, everything too overstimulating, leaving him gasping for breath, and still rubbing himself lazily against the man, his mind completely blank.

It took him a long while to recover, his whole body heavy from bliss, crushing the other to the floor. He wet his lips, enjoying the taste that lingered on them. When he had his breathing under his control again, he noted that his friend had started to mutter again, his silent whispers being muffled by his hands.

He looked down at him, his skin covered with red teethmarks, _his_ marks. It made another wave of desire go through him and he chewed on his lip. Nevertheless, the man's quiet voice made him move closer to his ear.

" _Shhh, shh_ ," he whispered to him, startling the other and getting his attention. " _I'm going to help you, my friend_ ," he purred, " _I'll take_ good _care of you_ ," he grinned down at him with mischievousness, seeing those hazel eyes finally peeking at him, the other's face still flushed.

He brushed his lips against the man's neck, feeling how he shivered. " _You're mine now_ ," he whispered, " _my silky friend_."


End file.
